nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Hirasawa
Hajime Hirasawa is a music composer and executive. After gaining a Bachelor of Arts in Musicology on the Osaka University of Arts, he joined Nintendo in 1990, where he worked on the soundtrack of ''Star Fox'' and a few other games. After barely two years, he left Nintendo in 1992; according to Dylan Cuthbert, this was due to disagreements with Nintendo over the ownership of his musichttps://youtu.be/SnfUsRWtxCc?t=2473. After his departure, Hirasawa founded Faith, Inc., an IT company that pioneered the ringtone technology for mobile phones. To this day, Hirasawa is still the president of Faith. Production History * [[Time Twist: Rekishi no Katasumi de...|''Time Twist: Rekishi no Katasumi de...]] (1991) - Music * [[Super Scope 6|''Super Scope 6]] (1992) - Sound Composition * Star Fox (1993) - Music Composer Special Thanks * ''Wave Race'' (1992) Song Credits [[Time Twist: Rekishi no Katasumi de...|''Time Twist: Rekishi no Katasumi de...]] * Title -- Composition & Arrangement * September 25th, 1995 -- Composition & Arrangement * Divination -- Composition & Arrangement * Demon from the Museum -- Composition & Arrangement * Demon's Rebirth -- Composition & Arrangement * October 1428, French Castle Town -- Composition & Arrangement * Demon's Theme - France - America -- Composition & Arrangement * Inside the Basement -- Composition & Arrangement * Demon's Theme - Germany -- Composition & Arrangement * July 1944, German Concentration Camp -- Composition & Arrangement * German Park -- Composition & Arrangement * Around 4th Century B.C., Ancient Greece - Athens -- Composition & Arrangement * September 1864, United States of America - Atlanta -- Composition & Arrangement * George's Job -- Composition & Arrangement * Cave -- Composition & Arrangement * Robert's Nostalgia -- Composition & Arrangement * 4 B.C., Israel - Nazareth -- Composition & Arrangement * Three Travelers -- Composition & Arrangement * Demon's Theme - Israel -- Composition & Arrangement * Protect History! -- Composition & Arrangement * The Birth of Jesus -- Composition & Arrangement * Credits -- Composition & Arrangement [[Star Fox|Star Fox'']] * Title Demo Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Title Screen -- Composition & Arrangement * Controls Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Course Map Select Theme (Main Theme) -- Composition & Arrangement * Emergency Call -- Composition & Arrangement * Corneria -- Composition & Arrangement * Meteor -- Composition & Arrangement * Titania -- Composition & Arrangement * Fortuna -- Composition & Arrangement * Macbeth -- Composition & Arrangement * Asteroid, Venom Orbital -- Composition & Arrangement * Space Armada -- Composition & Arrangement * Venom Base for Level 2 -- Composition & Arrangement * Sector X, Sector Z -- Composition & Arrangement * Sector Y -- Composition & Arrangement * Venom Base for Level 1, 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * Corneria Boss, Planet Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Fortuna Boss -- Composition & Arrangement * Macbeth Boss -- Composition & Arrangement * Titania Boss -- Composition & Arrangement * Asteroid Space Battle Boss -- Composition & Arrangement * Space Armada Boss, Boss of Core Type -- Composition & Arrangement * Venom Base Boss -- Composition & Arrangement * Last Boss Andross -- Composition & Arrangement * Player Down (Orchestra Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Player Down (Band Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Continue -- Composition & Arrangement * Course Clear (Orchestra Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Course Clear (Band Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Last Boss Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Clear Demo Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending (Bosses) -- Composition & Arrangement * Main Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Out of This Dimension -- Arrangement * Out of This Dimension for Slot Machine -- Arrangement * Black Hole (Theme) -- Composition & Arrangement * Black Hole (Map Select) -- Composition & Arrangement * Training Mode Theme -- Composition & Arrangement External Links * Official site of Faith Inc., Hirasawa's company References Category:Composers Category:Real people